All the Small Things
by Chyna Rose
Summary: A piece of cotten candy: fluffy and overly sweet. TAITO. Yamato thinks over the sweet things Taichi does for him to keep him prefroming his music. Please R


All the Small Things

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. My muse has gone crazy. This is a piece of romantic TAITO fluff. Yep boys who like boys but not graphic. And considering I don't like to do romance… Oh and I got a few ideas from the Temple of Ishida website, which I have been checking out quite a bit.

The concert had gone off without a hitch. Like so many others. Predictable. These days, one concert bleeds into another. It was always the same things; the same people. It was these things that could burn a person out. Yet it hasn't burnt me out yet.

It starts the same every time. I wake up to an avalanche of fan mail. Presents, love letters, propositions, bribes and begging for tickets or backstage passes… But then, there's nothing new about that. And then there is that one gag letter slipped under my door in an orange envelope. I always save that one for last. Those letters never have a real return address, but I know who sends them. He lives for that kind of joke. To see the smile on my face as I read about the guy who chews me out for my being gay- then writes that he has to leave because his boyfriend says its time to leave. Or read about the guy who wrote an angry letter only to realize that he sent it to the wrong person. I keep these letters in a box, along with the all the others worth keeping- usually not ones sent by obsessed fan girls.

Then comes the first phone call. The one that begins what I have heard jokingly called 'tracking the Jun-beast'. A small network of self proclaimed spies (people with too much time on their hands who I happen to call friends) keep me apprised of where she is most of the time so I can usually avoid her. Taichi even once convinced Daisuke to 'tag' Jun in her sleep for whatever reason. He has the bruise to prove he did it too. (along with a little photo he took as proof that he went through with it)

When I get to wherever the concert is going to be held, I give security two lists of names, along with minor instructions for some of the particularities I have set for my shows. One list, has the names of people who are **forbidden** from coming backstage. The other is a list of people who don't need a pass to come on back- like my brother Takeru, Taichi, and the rest of my close friends. My dressing room is usually covered in flowers- usually red and pink roses. But there is always a group of two flowers that stand out- a sunflower with a yellow rose. Tai knows how sick I can get of the regular roses, so he always makes sure that there is something in the dozens of roses that I appreciate. 

And then there is the panty box. It all started after I got mad at all the girls throwing their panties onto the stage. So I set up a box, they could throw the undergarments in instead. And among all the girls underwear is a surprise piece. Something as simple as a lone sock or a pair of brand new boxers/briefs. I go through this box the day after the concert with my friends. We have a laugh about what we find in there, Daisuke reclaims his sister's panties, and figure out a way to dispose of the rest of them. It can get right down scary reaching into that box. Not all the underwear is new, and some of it isn't even clean. And then there was that one pair… skimpy black lace with a large spot of whitish goo on them. I don't even **want** to know where they came from. Since none of us actually wanted to touch them, we found a stick, picked them up with it, and then burned them. 

After the concert my friends head home before me. Taichi has made sure that he's home before me so that he can set up our little ritual. He has this bouquet of plastic flowers that he always leaves in front of the door. By the time I pick them up, I can hear 'Cary me Home' by Blink 182 on my stereo and smell whatever takeout he's picked up. And that's not the end of the night. He usually has some sort of surprise ready to help me relax.

I can thank Taichi for my extended music career. With out his little jokes and surprises, I would have burned out by now. He has a way of injecting life and battling the ennui that threatens my spirit. Even things that I know will never change are always new and exciting, because I know that the emotion behind them is genuine. He truly loves me- not my stage presence. And I even appreciate what Jun does, annoying as she is. She has a habit of forging ahead without a plan and enough tenacity to keep us all guessing. It must be a family trait because I see the same thing in Daisuke. 

Yeah the sameness gets to me. It would get to anyone. But it doesn't bother me. It's all the small things- that gag letter, the sunflower, the yellow rose, that lone sock- that keeps me in the game. And I know that as soon as one thing starts to wear thin, Taichi will come up with something completely new. Anything to keep me happy. Something may be small; a little detail that seems totally insignificant. But it is the small things in life that act as reminders about how much someone can love someone else. The pesky little details that make life livable. 


End file.
